


When the waking is strangely voluntary

by weirdwednesday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwednesday/pseuds/weirdwednesday
Summary: Stiles loves sleeping. Derek loves waking Stiles up.





	

Stiles felt himself slowly coming back to his senses at the soft feeling of peppered kisses. He groans. “Ever the romantic you are,” Derek mutters into his neck with a chuckle, voice thick with sleep. Stiles groans again. This is how it goes whenever Derek wants to wake Stiles up early, always trying different tactics to get him to make breakfast. He has yet to realize there is little Stiles prefers above sleeping.

Derek seems to notice Stiles’s lack of interest and switches to a more… _carnal_ approach. He places his lips on the curve of his neck and sucks languidly, making Stiles eyes flutter open just to close back again at the sensation. Maybe earthly pleasures could get him somewhere.“Derek don’t,” he warned warned breathlessly, which wasn’t helping him really. Derek chuckles in response, fully aware of his effect on him. “Come on babe,” he whispers, his voice doing things to Stiles that don't help with his resolve, “let’s have some fun.”

Stiles was almost done for, but not quite. “You think you can bribe me with sexual favors?” he asked as indignantly as he could muster, which, admittedly, wasn’t very much. “Yes.” Derek met his eyes, dilated pupils dancing in a sea of bright greens and soft greys, Stiles knew he was done for.

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything y'all, idk if anyone will read it and it's really just a drabble, but thanks for reading!! Come visit me at my tumblr if you, like me, live for sterek: hoechlinbabes.tumblr.com


End file.
